


Static

by RainingKlisses (StarsFleet)



Series: Straight Jacket [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFleet/pseuds/RainingKlisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of *Straight Jacket*. Suicidal!Blaine. Blaine finally wakes in the hospital, to look into the very eyes of the boy he killed himself for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

“Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?”

Blaine stared, open mouthed, eyes weary and red. 

“Kurt- Kurt, baby, I-”

“No.” Kurt cut in, voice icy with animosity. “Blaine, who the fuck do you think you are? You don’t have the right, you never had the right to try and kill yourself.” 

Blaine looked him over. Kurt did not look at his best, hair undone, and dressed in a simple t-shit, and _sweatpants,_ Blaine thought he looked as beautiful as he always did. He choked back the words he didn’t have the courage to say, his eyes trying to convey so many emotions. Love, and pain, and sorrow, and loss, they swirled together and buzzed around in his mind like static.

“Kurt-”

“Blaine, just-.” Kurt stopped, burying his head in his hands, carding his fingers through his side-swept mess of hair he hadn’t bothered with in days. 

Kurt stared at him then, for a long while, taking in his disheveled look, his hospital sheets, the red rope imprint around his neck. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat at the sight, trying to keep his breakfast down.

“Why?”

Blaine gazed back at him. His memory of his ‘attempt’ was hazy, flashes of rope and white walls and regret swam behind closed eyelids.

“I don’t know,” Blaine whispered.

“You don’t know,” Kurt repeated, voice heavy with sarcasm. “You-” He stopped, hiccuping as the tears started to come. “You almost _killed yourself._ Blaine, you almost left me. Left everyone. You would’ve taken a part of me with you, you know that? I- God I love you so much, and you- you did something as selfish as this-”

“Selfish?” Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You think I tried to do this for me? Are you insane? I did all this for you, Kurt.” His voice got real soft.

“For me?” Kurt had never heard anything so ridiculous.

“Yeah. Kurt I- I cheated on you.” Kurt flinched, visibly. “You deserve better. You would never have to wonder about me, never have to forgive me, never have to even think about me. You’d be better off.”

“You don’t think i wouldn’t think about you every damn day, if my best friend killed himself?” Kurt was so lost, so upset, so done. “Jesus Blaine-”

Kurt rose from his chair, and walked close to the curly haired boy. He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, trying to suppress a sob. “Blaine, I thought I’d never get to be with you, be near you, ever again. You have no idea how that feels.”

Blaine smiled half heartedly, bringing calloused hands up to caress Kurt, cradling his face. “I’m so sorry.” A lone tear seeped out of the corner of his eye, and Blaine shuddered. He missed this. He didn’t know what he would do without this.

“I love you,” Blaine murmured, a confession worth millions, worth galaxies and worlds more to Kurt than he’d ever thought possible.

Kurt swallowed, eyes rising to meet Blaine’s.

“I know.”


End file.
